


Scarlet Kingdom

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Un cargo que no requería, una vida que había caído en la completa rutina. ¿Es que era de ese modo que debía vivir por haber nacido con el peso de una corona? ¿Qué había de sus propios deseos y motivaciones? ¿Qué buscaba cuando se metía en problemas innecesarios? ¿Qué era lo que halló en esa mirada carmesí que conoció una noche, por accidente, que lo tenía tan intranquilo?





	Scarlet Kingdom

—月見—

Nunca fue fan de permanecer por demasiado tiempo dentro de cuatro paredes. No. A ella le gustaba la libertad, el aire fresco, la aventura y empaparse del mundo que se encontraba más allá de las enormes puertas que limitaban su hogar y el de la querida amiga que solía visitar con notoria frecuencia.

Ambas se asfixiaban con la vida que les había tocado vivir. Sentían que no pertenecían allí. Que su lugar era allá afuera, conociendo a toda clase de personas y experimentado todo tipo de aventuras. Sin embargo, eso era un mero sueño. Uno que cada día se veía mucho más lejano.

Ya que ni siquiera cuando caminaban por las calles de Edo podían hacerlo con soltura. Sus ropajes y sus acompañantes las hacían resaltar; las volvían el centro de atención de todos. Era la manera en que su status social salía a flote.

—¿Cuándo nos dejarán en paz estos idiotas? Estoy harta de que tengan que seguirnos a todas partes —mascullaba con el entrecejo fruncido la pelirroja de larga cabellera mientras sostenía su púrpura parasol—. Ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para valernos por nosotras mismas. Y tampoco es como si no tuviera la fuerza para mandarlos a volar a todos.

—Es su trabajo, Kagura. No te enfades con ellos —hablaba la pelinegra. Esa que poseía una larga y sedosa cabellera, pero a diferencia de su acompañante, llevaba puesto un vistoso y glamuroso kimono; de esos que empleaban la realeza—. Deberíamos agradecer que nos dejan salir y contemplar la ciudad.

—El reino de Edo es de lo más tranquilo —añadía con una tenue sonrisa—. Y es como si de este lado del continente el sol brillara con mucha más fuerza.

—Vamos, vamos. En Kouan también hay buen clima.

—Eso dices porque solamente nos vas a visitar poco tiempo. Si vivieras allí, lo entenderías, Soyo —su cara de completo fastidio hacía valía de ello—. Además, no es justo… Tengo dieciséis años y mi estúpido padre no me deja salir a ninguna parte. Mientras que al imbécil de mi hermano lo deja hacer lo que se le venga en gana… ¿No crees que es injusto eso?

—Tu hermano siempre termina metiéndose en problemas. No olvides lo que ocurrió en Yoshiwara o en Iga —relataba con cierta burla—. Aunque debemos de admitir que nadie se aburre cuando pasan esa clase de cosas.

—Eso lo dices porque estás coladita por él. Pero quienes vemos cómo es en realidad, pensamos que debería haber sido arrojado a algún río cercano o a alguna manada de lobos —nada como la aversión y el bullying que siempre hay entre hermanos.

—¡¿P-Pero qué cosas estás diciendo?! ¡¿C-Cómo que…colada por tu hermano?! —hasta se había detenido por semejante declaración—. ¡Claro que no es así!

—Soyo, estás completamente roja —señaló vilmente—. Es inútil que intentes negarlo. Al menos a mí que te conozco desde mucho tiempo atrás —habían crecido juntas y era imposible que entre ellas existieran secretos. Sabían perfectamente cuando a una le pasaba algo sin necesidad de palabras—. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres que conozco se flechan por él? —una pregunta que posiblemente nunca tendría respuesta.

—Pues…es bien parecido —Kagura puso un gesto de asco total—. Además, es bastante divertido y ocurrente. Sin mencionar que siempre lleva esa sonrisa en sus labios… Y es fuerte y varonil —ella seguía emitiendo adjetivos y la hermana menor del mencionado tuvo que irse a vomitar a una esquina cercana; hasta la realeza tenía esos oscuros momentos.

—Una princesa no debería estar potando a media calle. Es de mal gusto. Harás que todo el reino de Kouan se avergüence de usted y termine mandándole a decapitar para darle de comer sus restos a los caimanes que bordean su palacio —la acusada se levantó de inmediato, clavando sus hermosos ojos azules en el que osaba a hablarle de esa manera. El castaño por su lado le sonreía de manera tan divertida mientras que sus carmesí pupilas desprendían un sadismo creciente.

—De modo que el perro más inservible de todo Edo acaba de hacer su aparición, ¿eh? —ella también podía mirarle con desprecio y socarronería—. ¿Ya viniste a hacer tu recorrido? ¿O has venido a moverle la cola a la realeza?

—No veo más que a la princesa de Edo y a un gorila ruidoso—decía con tranquilidad—. Uno que está más gordo y feo que la última vez.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo gorila gorda y ruidosa?! —al diablo el rango social. Ella no se quedaba callada cuando le insultaban—. Soy una hermosa princesa. Una mujer de curvas peligrosas que trae locos a todos los hombres de Kouan —tenía confianza en sí misma y su primorosa apariencia. Aunque no era para menos. Ella en verdad era hermosa.

—Los gorilas seguirán siendo gorilas sin importar si usan ropas costosas o no —alguien amaba jugar con fuego. Alguien simplemente no valoraba su vida lo suficiente.

—Okita-san, por favor, no siga con eso —pedía Tokugawa al miembro del Shinsengumi—. No quiero que todo termine como la vez pasada…—se puso entre los dos en el instante en que vio al castaño desenfundar su espada y a su amiga plegar su paraguas para usarlo como arma.

—Princesa, hágase a un lado. Tengo que meter en cintura a la gorila subdesarrollada que estoy viendo en frente de mí.

—Te golpearé tan duro que saldrás corriendo a llorar en el regazo de tu hermanita. Así como hacías cuando éramos niños y te caías —nada como sacar los trapitos al sol.

—Kagura, pero si eras tú la que lo tiraba. La misma que la empujaba al río, le llenaba la ropa con gusanos y la misma que le hacía calzón chino —¿para qué eran las amigas?

—Gracias a eso se ha vuelto menos niña y un poco más hombre. Agradécemelo —la pelirroja estaba sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

—Recuerdo a una niña llorona que se escondía detrás de la espalda de su hermano cuando la situación se ponía fea —porque él también podía sacar momentos vergonzosos si se lo proponía—. ¿Es que no te acuerdas que en todo momento querías ver a tu "mami"? ¿Ya se te olvidó el día que te perdiste y no dejabas de llorar?

—Ey ustedes dos, ya es suficiente —esa voz era inconfundible para ambos, por lo que logró callarles y dejarles completamente quietecitos—. Sou-chan, no deberías estar creando esta clase de espectáculos en media calle. Y mucho menos estarle dando problemas a Kagura —solamente existía una mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra que poseía el don para hacer de ese espadachín un manso y obediente cordero.

—Hermana —pronunció con notorio cariño el capitán de la segunda división del Shinsengumi.

—Por favor, discúlpalo. Ya sabes cómo es. Y en ocasiones no sabe medir las consecuencias que sus palabras son capaces de provocar —pidió disculpas de manera educada. Y es que era imposible negársele algo con esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba consigo.

—No hay problema alguno —la pelirroja cedió a su petición—. Edúcalo mejor. Porque de este modo cuesta creer que es tu hermano, Mitsu-chan.

—Mejor vámonos antes de que se nos contagie la estupidez de la china —agregaba socarronamente el castaño para su hermana—. Además, debemos preparar todo.

—Oh es cierto. Hay que tenerlo todo listo para esta noche —comentaba Mitsuba—. Creo que solamente tenemos que comprar el sake y tendremos todo.

—¿Van a celebrar algo? ¿Toshi y tú al fin se van a casar? ¿Cuándo es el gran día? —preguntaba con emoción creciente la pelirroja—. Iremos a comprar el regalo de inmediato.

—No se trata de eso —aclaraba. Eso aliviaba el alma de su hermano menor—. De momento no hemos decidido el día.

—Cuando lo hayan elegido, no duden en avisarnos —Soyo también estaba emocionada ante la idea—. Será la primera vez que asista a una boda.

—Eso jamás pasará… Primero Hijikata morirá accidentalmente durante el cumplimiento de su deber —al diablo la discreción—. Y para evitar que mi hermana se quede viuda, no se casarán.

—Yo hablaba de que hoy celebramos el Tsukimi —los tres jóvenes se quedaron pensativos. No les sonaba eso de nada—. ¿Cómo pudo habérseles olvidado? Lo celebramos año con año para darle la bienvenida al otoño.

—Oh, es cierto. Mi mami mencionó algo al respecto —a buena hora se acordaba de ello—. De hecho, me dijo que te invitara para que lo vieras con todos nosotros. Como el año pasado —sus palabras estaban dirigidas hacia su mejor amiga de toda la vida—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

—Por supuesto —decía campante y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando veía a sus padres dirigirse hacia el gran salón sabía que se avecinaba una de esas largas y tediosas reuniones políticas que siempre tenían lugar al menos una vez por mes. Y sabía que ese era el momento adecuado para emigrar antes de que fuera visto por sus progenitores y le obligaran a escuchar aburridas conversaciones por horas y horas.

Era el momento perfecto para abandonar la asfixia de su hogar y moverse entre las concurridas calles del reino. También lo era para comprar toda clase de bocadillos y llenarse un poco la barriga mientras intentaba encontrar algo que le entretuviera un rato. No obstante, antes de que se aproximara hasta la conglomerada plaza de la ciudad, fue detenido.

Alguien se movía con un sigilo envidiable y había alcanzado sus pasos sin que lo notara.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerte cargo de este reino si te la vives escapándote de esas reuniones tan importantes? —sabía que el castaño le encontraría. Siempre lo hacía. Pero a él poco o nada le importaba ese hecho.

—Nunca dicen nada divertido… Siempre hablan de lo mismo una y otra vez —respondió con verdadero tedio. Y es que hasta había dado un largo bostezo como valía del sueño que le había nacido en cuanto empezó a escuchar la reunión.

—Siento que haces esta clase de cosas para lograr que tu padre te eche la bronca y entonces puedas tener pretextos para golpearlo —conocía al pelirrojo desde los diez años. Justo cuando había sido designado para ser convertido en su tutor oficial—. Debí de haber declinado la petición de Umibouzu cuando pude…Estaría mejor —suspiró con añoranza.

—Él me dijo que tenía que volverme fuerte… Y no lo lograré si me la vivo enfrentando a meros enclenques —estipulaba con una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios—. He escuchado rumores de que los miembros del Harusame son realmente fuertes… Y deben de serlo para causar tanto revuelo en todo el continente.

—Deja de usar las palabras del pelado rey a tu conveniencia.

—Los padres deben responsabilizarse por lo que le dicen y le hacen a sus hijos, Abuto~

—No, tú solamente estás buscando pretextos para buscar peleas innecesarias —le recriminó. Estaba en todo su derecho—. Que no se te olvide que soy yo el que tiene que terminar limpiando toda la mierda que haces… Si no te han cortado esa cabeza es porque eres el hijo del rey, que si no, ya serías comida para peces.

—Lo que pasó en Yoshiwara no fue mi culpa. Yo cómo iba a saber que la ciudad sería tan endeble o que Housen llevaría nuestro amistoso encuentro a otro nivel —que lo dijera con una ligereza abrumadora no hacía más que cabrear a quien recibía todos los llamados de atención.

—Te recuerdo que pronto tendrás que madurar y dejar tus desaventuras —alguien estaba recordándole algo que no deseaba conmemorar—. Que no se te olvide que eres el hermano mayor. El que llevará todo el peso de este país sobre sus hombros. Y no lo harás solo.

—No estoy interesado en nada de eso —habló con cierto cabreo en su timbre de voz—. Lo que le suceda a Kouan me tiene sin cuidado —Abuto había escuchado eso desde que el crío se enteró de que sería el sucesor de su padre—. Si tanto interés tienen en que alguien se haga cargo de este sitio deberían decirle a mi tonta hermana o a alguien más.

—Creo que hacer eso sería como cometer suicidio masivo —a su punto de vista ninguno de los dos hermanos era adecuado para un cargo tan grande, pero tristemente era lo que había—. El hermano mayor es un completo idiota, que ama las peleas y la comida. La hermana menor no se comporta ni siquiera como una señorita refinada y se la vive todo el día con la princesita de Edo…

—Siempre hay mucho escándalo por este sitio —mencionó sin despegar su atención del tumulto de gente que allí había. En su mayoría eran mercaderes.

—Este suburbio siempre está lleno. Especialmente con la lacra del reino —Abuto rascó su barbilla al tiempo que observaba a los alrededores—. Gente peligrosa se esconde entre los callejones que bordean esta plaza.

—Ese sujeto de allí se ve interesante —Kamui ya había empezado a dirigirse hacia quien captó su atención. Y es que era imposible que permaneciera desapercibido cuando ese albo reptil descansaba sobre sus hombros—. Es muy raro encontrar esa clase de bestias por aquí —las carmesí pupilas del hombre se enfocaron en el príncipe.

—Las bestias habitan en las zonas más alejadas de los reinos de Kouan y de Rakuyou. Y entre más lejos llegues, más peligrosos serán —acariciaba el mentón del reptil y este parecía corresponderle con un suave roce hacia su mejilla—. Y aunque atraparlas y domesticarlas es un trabajo peligroso, alguien tiene hacerlo. Además, debo comer —agregaba con diversión el de cabellos celestes—. ¿El príncipe desea una bestia exótica? Puedo conseguirle desde un Syx hasta a un Hemu.

—Pensé que los de tu especie se habían extinguido en su totalidad —Abuto ya se encontraba al lado del revoltoso pelirrojo.

—Es lo que todos comentan. Pero tal vez solamente sean meros rumores, como muchos otros que suenan aquí… Por el momento me dedico a vender animales exóticos a los ricachones que viven aquí. Puede llamarme Bishamon, príncipe —es que hasta había hecho una pequeña reverencia. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Kamui presentía que ese oficio no era a lo que en verdad se dedicaba.

—Vámonos de una buena vez. A esta hora la reunión ya debió de haber terminado —demandaba Abuto. Pero cierto revoltoso se encontraba viendo el resto de la mercancía que Bishamon tenía a la venta.

—Es una horquilla con flores de lycoris —ilustraba el domador de bestias—. Son muy populares entre los Yato que viven aquí.

—¿Por qué razón un vendedor de animales vende accesorios? —cuestionaba el castaño.

—Si quiero sobrevivir entre tantos mercaderes, debo innovar y meter más productos o no obtendré buenas ganancias. Y las mujeres son compradoras por excelencia —planteó—. Príncipe, ¿le ha gustado alguna? ¿No me diga que quiere obsequiarle algo a su amante favorita?

—¿Amante? —interrogó con rareza—. En lo más mínimo —pese a lo que había dicho sostenía el particular objeto entre su mano derecha—. Más bien he visto esto en otro lado.

—Ya veo —el de cabellos celestes amplió una guasona sonrisa en sus labios—. Puede llevársela si gusta. Aproveche que es la última que queda.

El cielo lucía primoroso con el matiz de tonos carmesí, dorados y amarillos. Era la combinación única que poseía la tarde, y cuyas intensidades variaban de día a día. Por lo que contemplar la puesta de sol era un espectáculo del que muchos se perdían y muy pocos disfrutaban.

Pero a él no le importaba admirar el cielo o esos detalles que el resto celebraba con entusiasmo. No. Lo único que captaba su atención era esas pupilas verdes azuladas; las mismas que le miraban desde que llegó a este mundo.

Es que sabía que en cuanto atravesara la enorme puerta de hierro el primer rostro que se cruzaría en su camino sería el de su madre.

—Kamui —pronunció su nombre con su usual voz. Y aunque sonaba ameno y amoroso, él sabía mejor que nadie que ese no era el estado de ánimo que poseía en ese momento—. Otra vez volviste a escaparte de la reunión.

—Ya les he dicho miles de veces que no me interesa nada de eso.

—Lo sé de antemano —era su madre y lo conocía perfectamente—. Pero al menos haz el esfuerzo por tu padre. Ya sabes que está pasando por una etapa difícil y el estrés acumulado ha hecho que todo su cabello se le haya caído —mencionaba con cierta mezcla de burla y compasión por el mencionado—. Debes ser cuidadoso. Tú también podrías terminar del mismo modo.

—No lo haré.

—Solo síguele la corriente un rato. Después veremos un modo para que desista de la idea y encuentre una solución más viable —Kouka siempre estaba del lado de sus hijos. Y eso al pelado le podía mucho—. Por ahora vayamos hacia el jardín. Ya todo está listo para que podamos contemplar la luna entre familia.

El jardín trasero era el lugar más adecuado para detenerse y llevar la mirada hasta la bóveda celeste. No existía nada que cubriera el cielo nocturno, tampoco había nubes que bloquearan la visión. Y simultáneamente todo el entorno era sencillamente perfecto.

La fragancia del mundo de albas y coloridas flores resultaba encantadora, casi como uno de los perfumes más costosos y mejores elaborados.

Cuando llegó en compañía de su madre pudo ver a su padre sentado en el carmesí mantel que había sido extendido sobre el pasto; a su lado permanecía su escandalosa hermana y a poca distancia se hallaba la mejor amiga de esta.

—Kouka-san, al fin regresó —saludaba Tokugawa—. Ya tenemos los dangos, las castañas y el sake. Todo está listo.

—Gracias por encargarte de todo, Soyo-chan. Mi marido y mis hijos son unos desconsiderados —a ese par solamente les importaba comerse los dulces sin mayor rodeo.

—Descuide, estoy acostumbrada a ello —dicho esto, madre e hijo tomaron asiento y prosiguieron con el espectáculo privado que solamente les concernía a ellos cinco.

—No creas que te salvarás del castigo, muchachito —claramente su padre iba a darle una buena paliza cuando su esposa no lo estuviera viendo.

—Mmmm… Esto sabe bastante bien —alguien se había adueñado de la gran mayoría de los dango—. Deberíamos repetir esto noche tras noche.

—Mientras haya comida, todo vale para ti —mencionaba Soyo para el troglodita—. Y parece que tu hermana piensa del mismo modo —la pelirroja estaba con la boca llena como si fuera una ardilla.

—¡Bastardo, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo! —solamente existía una persona en todo el reino que era capaz de dirigirse hacia Kamui de esa manera y con un descaro envidiable—. Deja de atragantarte de dangos y trae tu trasero hasta aquí.

—¡¿Eizen-san?! —exclamaba la pelinegra en cuanto esas doradas pupilas se encontraron próximas a donde permanecían—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Nada peligroso ni problemático, pero sí sumamente interesante —estipulaba el de cabellos grisáceos y sonrisa burlesca—. Es un tema entre hombres —agregaba. Y es que hasta había rodeado el cuello del pelirrojo desde atrás con la nula delicadeza que poseía—. Disculpe que me robe momentáneamente a su hijo, pero lo devolveré rápidamente para que pueda disfrutar de la hermosa luna que hay esta noche.

—¿Eizen maldito, quieres que te masacre? —porque alguien estaba empezando a cabrearse.

—Vas a agradecerme el que haya venido por ti —al diablo las amenazas y que Kamui intentara escaparse. Para él no había complicación alguna. Y es que hasta se divertía mientras esquivaba los intentos asesinos del Yato—. Coman dangos por nosotros.

—Ese idiota… Al menos es de los pocos que no terminan hechos papillas por mi estúpido hermano.

En cuanto abandonaron el castillo, Eizen liberó al fastidiado pelirrojo. Y sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar con cierta tranquilidad y al secuestrado no le quedó mayor remedio que seguirle.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa regresar a ese sitio.

—¿Ahora te quejas después de que te divertiste? —decía, viéndole desde el rabillo del ojo—. Deberías agradecerme de que ya no eres un maldito asexuado y que al fin entiendes que hay más placeres en esta vida que la comida y las buenas peleas.

—¿A dónde demonios vamos ahora?

—En verdad que te has vuelto un malagradecido, Kamui —agregaba con pesar fingido—. Tu padre es gran amigo del mío…Crecimos juntos. Muestra algo de camarería.

—Empiezo a maldecir el día en que Housen te trajo a mi casa.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces no te diré a quién me acabo de encontrar —frenó su avance. Kamui hizo lo mismo—. Aunque sería una pena… Sé que no has logrado sacarte de la cabeza el día que se encontraron por accidente… Porque se armó una bronca de la linda y después tú tampoco lo hiciste nada bien —le recordó—. ¿Por qué demonios le respondiste de esa manera?

—Me atacó. Tenía que devolvérselo.

—En realidad nosotros nos metimos por accidente en su persecución y sufrimos los daños colaterales —las cosas claras—. Me sorprende que tengas el poder de atraer a tantas mujeres con tu escasa delicadeza y nulo caballerismo… Exceptuando claro está, a tu madre.

—Si vas a estar así, mejor me regreso —dio media vuelta con todas las intenciones de irse.

—Tomaré eso como un "no me interesa, gracias. Puedes hacer lo que quieras" —y de nuevo su palabrería detuvo al pelirrojo—. Tomaré la oportunidad y me encargaré de que muerda el anzuelo lo antes posible —mencionaba de lo más campante—. Hasta el momento ninguna mujer se me ha resistido y he obtenido lo que quiero cuando quiero —sí, él era un maldito mujeriego con experiencia y mañas peligrosas—. Además, no estaba nada mal… Te felicito por tener buen ojo para eso.

—Dudo que te ponga atención siquiera —alguien ya se encontraba de vuelta—. Te mandará a volar en cuanto intentes algo raro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —curioseó.

—Se ve que tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios —estipulaba tranquilamente—. Pero puedes comprobarlo para que nos quitemos la duda~

—Para que veas que eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano menor —le echó el brazo al hombro como si fueran los mejores camaradas del mundo—. Te llevaré a donde se encuentra para que hagas tu mejor movida… No será fácil. Porque no solamente no parecía saber quién demonios eras, sino que se puso al tú por tú en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin mencionar que evadió elegantemente tus ataques finales para escaparse —enlistó—. Tal vez sea una mujer a la que no deberíamos acercarnos. Podría meternos en problemas.

—Pensaba que en esta ciudad no existían personajes interesantes. Pero al parecer hay peleadores prometedores… Como ese samurái de cabellos plateados o el rubio que se encargó de todo ese grupo de Yatos.

—Empiezo a creer que esa mujer llamó tu atención por la gente que la rodea, que por ella misma —mencionaba con cierta vileza—. A tu padre no va a gustarle que te metas con personas tan conflictivas.

—Como si me importara lo que ese pelado piense de mí —Eizen se echó a reír—. Tú haces lo mismo con Housen.

—Mi viejo es un incordio hecho y derecho. Cuento las horas para me deje en paz de una buena vez.

Kamui conocía el lugar al que le había llevado Eizen. Siempre solía ir a jugar allí cuando era niño en compañía de su hermana mientras algún adulto los observaba a la lejanía para impedir que algo malo les sucediera.

La orilla del río era un lugar que casi siempre contaba con visitantes. Especialmente durante las tardes. Sin embargo, cuando la noche gobernaba, todos optaban por irse y encerrarse en sus casas. Pero esa noche era diferente; en esta ocasión existía un montón de gente disfrutando de la hermosa luna que iluminaba desde lo alto, deslumbrándoles a todo con su beldad y palidez.

Alcohol, comida y buena compañía. Era lo que se apreciaba en cualquier dirección que colocara su mirada. Y gracias a esos distractores, seguramente nadie se percataría de su presencia.

—Vamos, muestra lo que un príncipe es capaz de hacer —nada como un "suave" empujoncito para que el pelirrojo avanzara en la dirección correspondiente—. No me hagas quedar mal, maldito troglodita.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, con su atención puesta en esa oscura y lacia cabellera que se escurría con fluidez desde su espalda hasta el suelo cubierto por pasto y una que otra florecilla silvestre. También se percató de que continuaba prefiriendo ese atuendo tan poco convencional que ninguna mujer que conociera, usaría ni de broma. Pero parecía práctica; al menos para ella.

Estaba claro que notó su presencia, pero eso no significaría que apartaría su vista de la superficie del río. Era como si prefiriera el reflejo de la luna, que a la original.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo por estos suburbios? —cuestionaba al tiempo que ajustaba los cadetes de sus largas botas—. No creo que la gente como tú, guste de pasear por zonas como estas —ir de pantalones negros le daba la libertad suficiente para permanecer sentada con total tranquilidad; porque nunca faltaba el pervertido que estaba en busca de chicas incautas.

—La gente como yo va a los sitios que quiere cuando se le plazca —lo sería así fuera o no fuera de la realeza.

—Pues procura que esos días de esparcimiento no transites las mismas rutas que yo —rojo, como el tono de los rubíes, era la coloración que percibía en esas impávidas pupilas. Esas que estaban chocando con unos zafiros burlescos—. Porque como el resto de tu especie, únicamente sabes empeorar las cosas. Sin mencionar que quieres cargártelos a todos.

—No creo que seas la persona adecuada para echarme en cara eso~ —la pelinegra se limitó a torcer un poco el entrecejo—. Los forasteros no suelen llegar mucho por aquí. Es como si tuvieran miedo o algo parecido —sonrió vilmente. Como si no supiera el motivo que hacía Kouan un lugar peligroso.

—La mayor parte de los Yato viven en Kouan. Mientras que en Rakuyou habitan otras especies de Amanto; pero no por ello menos peligrosos que los salvajes de aquí —llevó a su boca un pequeño dango y lo saboreó tanto como pudo—. El resto de los reinos son pequeños y nadie les presta atención. Aunque también tenemos a Edo y sus ciudades… Lo curioso es que la manera en que gobiernan ambas partes es sumamente parecida —alguien estaba bastante informada sobre la manera en que el continente se encontraba fraccionado.

—Esos temas son sumamente aburridos para mí.

—Con un príncipe tan haragán y antipático, este reino se irá al quiebre rápidamente —¿se estaba burlando de su posición? ¿Se estaba metiendo con él? Alguien poseía una lengua bastante filosa que no era misericordiosa con nadie—. Claudica antes de que lleves a la perdición a todos —añadía con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios—. Entonces, ¿has venido a buscar pelea otra vez? —inquiría, viéndole con detenimiento. Ambos permanecían sentados, atendiendo a todo menos a la luna.

—Los dos que te acompañaban lucían más prometedores. Así que llámalos.

—Ambos están ocupados con asuntos importantes. Por lo que olvídate de ello —añadía—. Tú también deberías estar haciendo tus cosas reales.

—Mmm… Entonces pelea contra mí —propuso con inocencia fingida. Y es que esa sonrisa adornándole el rostro ayudaba a pensar que era incapaz de matar a una mosca.

—No quiero —su contestación llegó más veloz que un rayo—. Perteneceremos a la misma especie, pero no somos iguales —él sabía que las Yato por regla general eran menos apegadas a la lucha que los hombres. No obstante, con ella parecía ser mucho más extrema esa regla—. Si quieres entretenerte, hazlo en otro lado y con otra persona.

—Si quiero quedarme aquí, lo haré —estableció, llevándole a la extrañeza—. Y me entretendré de la manera que guste con quien yo quiera —ya no era más esa voz aniñada la que escuchaba, sino una que iba acorde a su edad física. Esa que hacía del pelirrojo alguien capaz de captar la atención de cualquier mujer.

—Los hombres son criaturas estúpidas en verdad —permaneció tranquila, en la misma posición en la que la encontró. No tenía motivos para irse de allí si no lo deseaba. Así que tendría que tolerar al impertinente pelirrojo.

La primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron fue hace un mes atrás, durante la caída de la noche, cuando un gran barullo se armó en los suburbios bajos del reino. Y durante la persecución que hubo, él tuvo el descaro de entrometerse. Amaba los problemas y siempre estaba dispuesto a probar su fuerza contra cualquier rival; y esa noche aplacó a quienes huían de la pelinegra y también probó su suerte con quienes le acompañaban para después hacerlo contra ella.

Después se limitó a escuchar los rumores que hablaban sobre un grupo de extranjeros que habían llegado desde tierras lejanas para vivir temporalmente en Kouan. Los mismos que mencionaban que había una extraña mujer entre ellos que se dedicaba a la venta de plantas y productos medicinales en la plaza del reino.

Y para su suerte o desgracia, la segunda vez que volvieron a toparse, él se encontraba escapándose de la vista vigilante de Abuto y ella iba en sentido contrario, con una tranquilidad que le resultaba casi ilusoria; pero a diferencia de su primer encuentro y el presente, lucía un impecable kimono carmesí y todos los aditamentos que eran necesarios para realzar la beldad del estampado que poseían tales ropajes.

No obstante, el detalle que más conmemoraba de su atuendo, era la particular horquilla que recogía y adornaba su cabello. La misma que lucía las tan poco usuales lycoris.

—¿Y el príncipe molesto de esta ciudad posee nombre?

—¿Esa es la manera de hablarme? Deberías ser un poco más respetuosa~

—No te has ganado mi respeto. De manera que no pidas imposibles —algo debía de haber en esa actitud tan altanera y hostil que le llevaban a ensanchar su sonrisa, a querer devolverle verbalmente sus ofensas.

—Kamui. Ese es mi nombre —la pelinegra se limitó a llevar otro dango a su boca.

—Me llamo Oshin —se presentó sin que él se lo pidiera.

—Es un nombre muy extraño.

—¿Estás intentando provocarme para que te golpee? ¿O así eres de especial? —claramente estaba logrando mosquear a la joven—. Me importará un bledo darle un estate quieto a un miembro de la alta alcurnia —nada como esas asesinas pupilas en toda su persona. De verdad se le veía con ganas de cumplir con su amenaza.

—Puedo dejarte intentarlo. Pero te advierto que no te será nada fácil~

—Eso ya se verá —sentenciaba. Y es que hasta sonría ladinamente, con autoconfianza—. Haré que te tragues tus palabras, príncipe embaucador.

—Entonces haré que te arrepientas de haberme provocado de esta manera —alguien que estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería en el momento que quisiera, podía convertirse en alguien sumamente competitivo y persistente cuando algo se le salía de su usual control.

Y es que si eso fuera poco, también era competitivo y simultáneamente, ella le despertaba un interés poco usual. Uno que se nació en el primer encuentro y que se cimentó justamente ahora, cuando hablaban y mostraban lo parecidas que eran sus personalidades.

Ninguno era de los que daban su brazo a torcer. Ninguno agachaba la mirada ante el otro. Ninguno iba a salir corriendo de allí, ni siquiera cuando eso pudiera significar un suicido seguro. De esos que involucraban lo irracional y lo incontrolable; aquellos suicidios que colapsaban a la lógica y ahogaban en un éxtasis paradisiaco a aquellos que eran cegados por eso llamado como adicción sentimental.


End file.
